totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Leonardo Da Vinci, by takich dzieł się nie powstydził
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 13 Informacje: *Zadanie w czwartek i będzie trwało do soboty. *Powodzenia. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi z literami tworzącymi "Beck". Cela Gabrielli: Na środku pokoju stoi kukła, na jej szyi wisi karteczka "Gabriella". Cela Igora: Zamknięte. Na drzwiach wywieszone zdjęcie Janusza, jako patrona Polaków Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: Na drzwiach przyklejona jest poćwiartowana kartka, która tworzy napis "Nikodem" Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety, podpisane "Liberty". Cela Izumi: Zniszczone wejście, na drzwiach japoński symbol śmierci Cela Nutty: Cela została zamurowana, podpisana sprayem "Nutty". Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę, na jednej karteczka z napisem "Tamara". Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: Zamknięte na kłódkę. Na drzwiach napis czerwonym sprayem "Wielki Ben". Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Pokój Evana: ... Centrum Dowodzenia: Serce więzienia. Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Salka Spirytystyczna: Drzwi szeroko otwarte. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Jest karteczka wywieszona "Nie przeszkadzać kurwa, ciężko pracuje" (tzn. śpię) Studio: ... Salon gier: ... Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Znowu można wychodzić na zewnątrz, yaaay. Ławki: ... Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: ... Wyzwanie: Na zawodników czekał wywieszony transparent z informacjami na temat wyzwania. Część 1: Narysować pozostałą czwórkę oraz 3 członków ekipy. Jedyny wymóg ma nawiązywać do tematyki sezonu. (Przeklejanie postaci nie jest dozwolone. Praca ma być autorska c:) Część 2: Stworzyć zimową kolekcję wiezięnnych ciuchów dla postaci. (min. 3 ciuchy) Część 3: Uzyć maksymalnie 100 słów, by opisać dlaczego dowolny z waszych oponentów nie zasługuje na top 3. '' ''Odpadnie najgorszy z Was. Czas do poniedziałku godziny 15:30. Praca Arishy: Arisha po zobaczeniu transparentu poczuła napływające wątpliwości. W końcu rysowanie nie było jej najmocniejszą stroną. Odpadnie najgorszy z uczestników, czyli nie musi martwić się nietykalnością, tylko dać z siebie wszystko i mieć nadzieję, że to zapewni jej chociaż trzecie miejsce. Brunetka skierowała się do pokoju robót ręcznych, bo to tam spodziewała się znaleźć papier i przybory do rysowania. Postanowiła rozpocząć swoje starania od trójki prowadzących. Oczywistym wyborem była Lucy, ja najlepiej pamiętała z wyglądu. Potem Agatha i Jessamine również były nie do zapomnienia. Osobiście dziewczyna wolała rysować postaci damskie, więc tak też zrobiła. Po chwili namysłu i wmawiania sobie, że jakoś da radę zaczęła pracę. Arisha nie była urodzoną artystką lecz dawała z siebie wszystko. Arisha: 'Jeśli przyjdzie mi dzisiaj umrzeć, to przynajmniej z czystym sumieniem i świadomością, że dałam z siebie wszystko *pokiwała głową z determinacją i wróciła do pracy* Po upływie kolejnych godzin brunetka mogła wreszcie pochwalić się skończonym "dziełem" thumb|230x230px|none ''Następnie przyszła pora na autopotret i pozostałych jeszcze żyjących zawodników. Brunetka dopiero zdała sobie sprawę jak mało ich zostało. Lekko zamyślona kontynuowała pracę nad szkicami i doprowadzanie ich wygląd do takiego, by najlepiej przypominał jej towarzyszy... 'Arisha: 'To teraz pora na drugą część: stylizację... ''Tutaj brunetka też zdecydowała się na damską modelkę, bo w takiej sytuacji miała lekką przewagę, a raczej po prostu do takiej sytuacji była lepiej przygotowana. Nie zwlekając i nie tracąc już ani chwii dziewczyna zabrała się do projektowania stroju. '''Arisha: '''Gotowe! thumb|348px|none ''Takim oto sposobem dziewczynie pozostala już tylko jedna argumentacja do zaprezentowania. Tak więc brunetka chwyciła kartkę, długopis i przelała swoje przemyślenia na papier. '' '''Arisha: Moim zdaniem to Deidre nie zasługuje na miejsce w finałowej trójce. Spośród pozostałych osób jej zaangażowanie i udział w zadaniach jest zdecydowanie najmniejszy. Dziewczyna nawet ominęła całkowicie udział w zadaniu nie wykonując portretu Jurgity. Z własnego doświadczenia przebywania w tej samej drużynie mogę powiedzieć, że brunetka mówiła wielokrotnie motywacyjne rzeczy, sama nie przykładając się do zadań, czy choćby pomocy kolegom z drużyny. Wszyscy obecni tutaj z pokazali na przestrzeni całego sezonu, jak bardzo zależy im na przeżyciu, nawet Evan, który pojawił się wśród nas później pokazał, że ma w sobie więcej zaangażowania niż Deidre, która była wśród nas od początku. Praca Evana: Znużony jak zwykle Evan wciąć nie mógł się pozbierać po ostatniej nocy. Był zbyt zmęczony po tym co stało się po zgaszeniu światła. Krótko po przejściu korytarzem trafił na wywieszkę z ich dzisiejszym zadaniem. Evan: To już nawet osobiście nie informują? *ziewnął* Spoko też nie lubię ludzi. Bacznie przeczytał całość. O ile trzecie przypadło mu do gustu, ze względu na jego naturę flejmera czy trolla ta drugie i w szczególności pierwsze wydawały się jak zmora. Evan: Kurde... *przekręcił głową* Zresztą nikogo to nie interesuje. Przypomniało mu się o jednym z kolegów. Nie byli ze sobą blisko, ale przez moment poczuł ukłucie. Nie miał w zwyczaju składania obietnic czy tym bardziej robienia czegoś dla kogokolwiek więc tym bardziej go to zaskoczyło. Zdusił to jak zwykle zabierając się do pracy, by potem dalej mieć święty spokój. ... W pierwszym zadaniu z tego co zrozumiał nie mógł korzystać z niczego tylko zrobić swoje dzieło odręcznie. Nie chcąc się męczyć póki co jak mu przyjdzie przy pokazie ubrań dorwał się do sztalugi z kilkoma sztukami papieru. Wziął do rąk ołówek przyjmując pozę myśliciela. Evan: Czas więc zabazgrolić. Zaczął więc próbować na początku różnych konceptów. O ile wychodziły mu niektóre elementy to jego kontury ciał były koślawe. Kilkakrotnie zerwał masę kartek gniotąc ją w kulkę i nie trafiał żadną z nich do kosza nieopodal. Evan: Głupi ludzie... *kopnął w sztalugę* Czemu nie mogą mieć prosty... prostych? O mam! Doznawszy oświecenia przerobił koncept wykorzystując zadanie z stworzeniem loga. Postanowił więc użyć nazwy show z czymś co zna, nie musząc na siłę rysować całych ciał. Rzucił na środek spiczasty dymek z logiem oraz wydzielił na siedem części. Dodał parę elementów w tle by wiadomo było kto był kto. Zakreślił paroma liniami po czym dumnie przyglądał się dziełu pracując nad nim przez około trzy godziny. 400px Evan: Ta-dam! Przedstawił swoje dzieło publiczności oraz prowadzącej dzisiejsze zadanie. Po fakcie zauważył mały błąd, jednak już było trochę za późno. Nie przejmując się wzruszył ramionami zabierając się do drugiego z dzisiejszych zadań. ... W drugim zadaniu przed przygotowaniem kolekcji musiał zebrać niezbędne środki do swojego pokazu zimowej kolekcji. Najpierw musiał przygotować modeli. Zdecydował się nie prosić z jurorów czy innych. Na moment udał się do sali gier. W jednej z nich na pewno widział coś podobnego co się nada. Brakowało toru czy prawdziwych kręgli, które były zastąpione butelkami. Kule były autentyczne i niezbyt ciężko. Mimo to postanowił dość leniwie je toczyć do sali. Zaczął więc składać swoich modeli. Po prawdzie połamał parę mioteł czy mopów tworząc szkielet. Znalazł parę opakować z puchem oraz styropianem, które miały robić na wypełnienie. Zaczął działać ze strojami." Evan: Zimowy strój tak? *zastanawiająco przeglądał co ma do wyboru* Na pewno ta czapka! Te buty? Ale lekko podrasować chyba trzeba będzie. Westchnął dalej przeszukując. Wygrzebał parę piór które mógł użyć do dekoracji, parę kurtek z kożuchami czy szale. Evan: Jak dobrze, że nie mają żadnych statystyk. *wzruszył ramionami zakładając płaszcze na manekiny* Z przyzwyczajenia wybrałbym te lepsze. Uśmiechnął się z żarciku, którzy pewnie niektórzy tylko zrozumieją poza nim samym. Używając nici dopracował detale.'' '''Evan: Uwah... *odwracał wzrok* Trochę creepy wyglądają. Odsunął się od nich na moment. Próbował się przyglądać i jakoś ocieplić wygląd ale po prostu zostawił tak jak jest. No i brakowało mu ostatniego modela. Poszukując ów trzeciego modela udał się w pobliże murów więziennych szukając swojego okazu. Na pewno je już słyszał no i oczywiście kto nie mógł być kandydatem do pilnowania więzienia jak nie najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka. Wybrał tego, który na pewno mu nie odrąbie ręki. Evan: Uff... to czas na pokaz. Jak już miał w zwyczaju chciał włączyć muzyczkę. Niestety odtwarzacz się zepsuł więc nici z niej. Nucił sam od czasu jakiś kawałem wystawiając przed kamerę pierwszego manekina. 200px Evan: Tak więc um? *nerwowo się podrapał* Pierwszym modelem jest chłopak? Albo bardziej kula do kręgli na miotle w ów stroju. Wzorowałem się na strojach magów z plemienia wody z jednej z animacji. Nie będę się rozpowiadał bardziej więc? Um? Czas na drugiego modela! Pozostawił go jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę by mogli podziwiać jego dziwny wymysł. Po tym wszystkim odsunął go na bok. Evan: Że też to tyle waży... Obsunęło się i słychać było trzask. Nieco zaskoczony po prostu zignorował i zaczął przyciągać drugiego z nich.'' 200px '''Evan: Więc um? Drugi model, albo manekin to kobieta w płaszczu opatulona ale i seksowna? Ciężko stwierdzić skoro to nie żywy okaz. W każdym razie wygląda w miarę oraz nie zmarznie. No i czym się kierowałem? No motyw zimowy i pewnie jak ktoś skojarzysz Syndra. Wiecie taka postać podobna do Nox czy Seris ale ze świątecznym skinem. *westchnął smutno* Chciałbym teraz w sumie pograć. Również przez dłuższy moment zostawił by można było się nacieszyć. Sam na moment sprawdził co tam u trzeciego modela. Evan: Dobrze! 200px Zwierzę zaczęło dość głośno wyć bez powodu. Evan: To jest jeden z waszych psów strażniczych no i.. *przyjrzał mu się* Nie powiedzieliście że musi być dla człowieka. No w końcu nie daliście ludzkich modeli. *rolnął oczami* Więc miła czepeczka z płatkiem śniegu. Wydawał się przynajmniej spokojny dopóki nie wyczuł znajomego zapachu. Sam Evan dość krzywo się spojrzał na niego w myślach klnąc na siebie, że powinien umyć ręce po trym mięsie którym go zwabił. Evan: Więc! Jeśli jednak ktoś jest chętny na wersję ludzką bez innych to nie ma problemu? Co kto... *zaczął się odsuwać na bok* lubi. Pies wydarł na niego a ten zaczął przed nim uciekać. Evan: Tym akcentem kończymy! *przeraźliwie krzyczał* Dostałeś mięso z kuchni co jeszcze chcesz!? ... Po dłuższej ucieczce przez większość ośrodka, wrócił z powrotem do sali robót ręcznych. Oderwał parę poszarpanych skrawków. Zwierzę odpuściło już i tak dołączając do swoich. Sam Evan z wyjątkowej na niego ostrożności zablokował wejście. Evan: To co tam jeszcze!? Musiał sobie przypomnieć trzecie zadanie, kiedy opatrywał samego siebie. Zbluzgać w max stu słowach rywali. Evan: Zaraz? Chyba o jednego chodzi? *zastanowił się przez chwilę* Chyba jedną. Skończył po czym udał się po kartkę oraz długopis zapisując swoje dzieło o ile można tak nazwać. Nie chciało mu się dalej czytać więc wywiesił je obok tablicy ja prowadzący zadanie. Generalnie to nie chce mi się bluzgać na kogoś z nich ale jest jeden argument który może wam się spodobać. DEIDRE ZROBIŁA ***** MYŚLĄC, ŻE ****** ****** NO I ****** NIE WIEDZĄC, ŻE ***** ***** ****** MNIE KIEDY JA ****** I WTEDY ****** ******. No właśnie. A tak na poważnie to z kim miałem kontakt jakoś znikał więc używane cheaty niech dalej działają. No i to tyle. Evan! W rogu nieco pod podpisem dorysował trollface`a. On sam aktualnie znużony gdzieś się położył spać. Praca Deidre: ... Praca Jamesa: Zadanie nr 1: ... Zadanie nr 2: James udał się do biblioteki, aby wykonać drugie zadanie. W szyciu dobry nie był. Ale postanowił przelać wszystkie swoje pomysły na papier. Ponownie wziął kartkę papieru, usiadł i zaczął tworzyć. James: ' Ok, to musi być coś czego ludziom tu brakuje. No tak, na modzie się za bardzo też nie znał. Kartka wciąż była pusta, a chłopak rozmyślał. Minęło tak parę minut i jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy to stworzenie czegoś prostego. Przecież pozostali uczestnicy wcale nie muszą być projektantami mody. Zatarł ręce i wziął się do pracy. '''James: ' Jedziemy. Jego pierwszym pomysłem były rękawiczki polarowe. Wychodząc na dwór w ostatnich dniach marzły mu ręce, a po za tym nikt z osób, które zauważył, nie posiadała rękawiczek. 'James: ' Teraz powinni być wszystkim ciepło. Albo i nie, bo trzeba jeszcze wymyślić dwa ubrania. Zimowe, tak? Cóż, nic tak zimą nie pasuje jak ciepły szalik. Lepiej jego jest mieć na szyi, niż nóż Agathy *pomyślał* Dodatkowo szalik opatrzył w więzienne barwy. 'James: ' Połowa drogi za nami. A co by takiego mógł wymyślić James jako trzecie? Początkowo myślał o czapce, ale nie był pewny, czy na pewno. Chociaż przez głowę traci się ponoć najwięcej ciepła. 'James: ' Dobra, mają kaptury. Może to zabrzmiało trochę samolubnie, ale nie było czasu. Postanowił zaprojektować buty zimowe. Śniegu co prawda nie widać, ale tutaj to nawet prognoza pogody nigdy nie jest pewna. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach... skończył. 'James: ' I proszę, gotowe. Zadanie nr 3: W końcu przystąpił do trzeciego zadania. To ze wszystkich wydało mu się najbardziej odpowiadać. Może dlatego, że już od dłuższego czasu nie podobała mu się pewna osoba. W głowie miał różne myśli. 'James: ' Nie było by problemu nawet gdybym miał wymyslić na dwie osoby Ale jedna osobę miał już upatrzoną. Nie rozumie po za tym, czemu ta osoba tu w ogóle jest. Wziął długopis i zaczął pisać. Co tam nabazgrał, to nabazgrał, ale potem chciał skleić to w taki sposób, aby zmieścić się w 100 słowach. Po zakończeniu przedstawił swoje stanowisko 'James: ' Dlaczego Evan nie powinien dłużej grać w tym programie? To proste. Ja, Deidre i Arisha od początku walczymy i nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie to, że walczymy o życie. Evan natomiast wpada sobie do gry w połowie sezonu i są dwie opcje. Albo on w tym programie zginie... albo wygra ten program, a wtedy nadzieja całej 16 umiera. Ludzie trafili tu z różnych powodów, ale Evan ponoć oglądał nasze poczynania, więc wszystko wiedział. Nie wiem jak ten człowiek będzie mógł jeszcze spojrzeć w lustro. To jest nasz program, nie Twój. Pora abyś wreszcie odpadł z tego programu Oceny wyzwania: Przed zawodnikami wyświetlił się wielki monitor. W kółku stworzonym z luksusowych foteli siedzieli Colt, Jasper, Jessamine, Flynn oraz Agatha. Natomiast wśród zawodników pojawiła się Lucy, trzymała w dłoni czarnego kota, głaszcząc go. '''Lucy: Witajcie, finałowa czwórko. *uśmiechnęła się* Osoby na monitorach skinęły głową bądź podniosły dłoń w geście przywitania. Lucy: Jury wraz ze mną podjęło już ostateczne decyzje, kogo zobaczymy w finałowej trójce. Jesteście na pewno ciekawi, ale jednocześnie znacie wynik? *zachichotała* Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec z wyniosłości tej chwili, jak i jej planu. Lucy: Cały sezon dzielnie walczyliście. *powiedziała z uznaniem* No, może poza Evanem, jak widać nie podoba się Wam, że dołączył potem do gry. W życiu walczymy z różnymi przeciwnościami losu, nie? *zaśmiała się* Nie zmienia to faktu, że na uznanie zasługuje każdy z was. Moje gratulacje. *ukłoniła się* Przeszła się wokół zawodników, kolejno budując napięcie w tej sytuacji. Na Deidre zleciał odważnik, który rozstrzaskał dziewczynę na oczach pozostałych. Innych rozbryzgała krew. Lucy: Wiedziałam, że tak to będzie. *powiedziała zdmuchując z twarzy swoje włosy* Agatha: JESTEŚCIE CUDOWNI! <3 Podbiegła do Arishy i Evana, po czym zaczęła ich ściskać. Ci, śmiertelnie przerażeni, jak i zwyczajnie zdziwieni stali jak sparaliżowani, albinoska odkleiła się od nich uśmiechając się szeroko. Agatha: Wasze rysunki są wspaniałe! Naprawdę rozpaliliście moje serduszko! Zamachnęła się i po chwili na ich rękach wylądowały kajdanki, lewa ręka Evana i prawa ręka Arishy zostały zatrzaśnięte i połączone łańcuchem, którego koniec trzymała uradowana Agatha. Zwróciła się ona do prowadzącej. Agatha: Lucy! Oni muszą przeżyć do wielkiego finału! Lucy chciała się odezwać, jednak Agatha wtrąciła się jej w słowo, mierząc ją puci puci spojrzeniem. Agatha: Ocal ich, bo jak nie, to naślę na ciebie duchy wszystkich zabitych więźniów. dodała poważniej. Na monitorze na miejscu w którym „siedziała Agatha”, lalka upadła na ziemię. Jasper oraz Jessamine uśmiechnęli się niewinnie. Lucy: Duchy? *na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie* Heh *podrapała się za głową* W zasadzie James… Spojrzała na chłopaka rozczarowana. Lucy: Cięzko mi ciebie bronić, kiedy zrobiłeś 2/3. Jest to rozczarowujące… *mruknęła* James spoglądał na prowadzącą przerażony, ta również nie wyglądała na zbyt szczęśliwą wzgledem Agathy. Lucy: Dla osoby z trzeciego miejsca była specjalna kara, czyli zesłanie. Podobnie jak wiewióra tylko inaczej. *powiedziała niedbale* Skierowała wzrok na Agathę. Lucy: Skoro tak się upierasz, zabierz Jamesa do podziemnych lochów i możesz się zabawić. *powiedziała z pocieszającym uśmiechem* Agatha zatarła łapki, Colt na monitorze zaciskał pięść rozczarowany. Założyła Jamesowi kajdanki i pociągnęła go ze sobą do tajemniczego wyjścia. Lucy: Więc już za niecały tydzień poznamy zwycięzcę i jedyną osobę, która przetrwa drugi sezon serii Never Dies! Zostańcie z nami, bo będzie się działo. *powiedziała z uśmiechem* Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki